coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1434 (14th October 1974)
Plot Jerry gets up early to do the papers at The Kabin. Len joins him. Annoyed with Rita, he considers selling the shop. Blanche moves into the Rovers rather than live at home. The women enjoy lazing around the pool in Majorca. Deirdre is pursued by love-struck Brian Dodds, much to Annie's disapproval. Bet picks up a property developer, Martin Barrett who wines and dines her in a coastal restaurant. Vera doesn't like it when Tricia flirts with loutish Tony Bolton. Rita and Mavis sunbathe and Rita is picked up by a Spanish waiter with a pedalo. Stan feels abandoned without Hilda to look after him. Tony's father and storeman at the warehouse, Fred Bolton, is pleased that his wayward son has started working with him. There's a hold up in the delivery and Fred has to keep a load of leather and suede jackets in the store. He tells Ken that he feels uneasy with the responsibility. Tony is interested in the goods and tells friend and fellow warehouse worker Paul Meggitt. Fred disapproves of Paul. Emily's skin suffers in the sun. To the girls' surprise, Mavis falls for a handsome young Spaniard called Pedro. The next day, Rita questions Mavis about her movements with Pedro on the night before. Granny invites a reluctant Ernie for his tea that night. Under Paul's instructions, Tony steals Fred's store key to get a copy cut so they can pinch the goods. Stan asks Ernie to go out for the night and Ernie suggests an Italian restaurant. Paul and a nervous Tony use the key to enter the storehouse at night. Ernie tells Granny he has to work late at the camera shop so he can't take up her offer. The women go to the nightclub where Pedro works. He kisses Mavis. Cast Regular cast *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Vera Hopkins - Kathy Staff *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans Guest cast *Brian Dodds - Peter Bourke *Martin Barrett - Stephen Yardley *Tony Bolton - Terence Macarthy *Fred Bolton - Donald Morley *Paul Meggitt - Neil Daglish *Pedro - Tim Morand Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop *Mark Brittain Warehouse - Office *The Kabin *Majorca - Hotel poolside, nightclub, beachfront restaurant, hotel room balconies and beach Notes *This and the following episode feature the first foreign location filming to be conducted for the programme. There were two main sites used in Majorca: the hotel scenes were filmed at the Ola Hotel Bermudas, Calle de Pinzones, 20, Palma Nova (the latter place-name being specifically mentioned by Bet Lynch in this episode) whereas the beach and bar terrace scenes with Bet, Rita Littlewood, Mavis Riley and Deirdre Hunt were filmed further up the coast at the western end of the island around the resort of Camp De Mar. The terrace restaurant/bar is located at the Playa Hotel, Avda. de la Playa, 1. *Writer Adele Rose travelled with the crew on location in case last-minute rewrites were necessary. Quentin Lawrence directed these film sequences while back in Manchester Nick Burrell-Davis rehearsed and directed the studio sequences. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Les Girls whoop it up on the Isle of Love… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,550,000 homes (2nd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt: "I'm a lazy slut at heart." Category:1974 episodes Category:Episodes with foreign location filming Category:Episodes released on DVD